True Love and Revenge
by Red Hill
Summary: Chapter 3 UP! Marik is koning. Hij besluit om een nieuw paleis te laten bouwen, door slaven, om precies te zijn. (Dit speelt zich wel af in onze tijd.) Yugi is één van die mensen. Op weg komt hij een wel heel bijzonder iemand tegen. Yaoi! YxYY
1. A Lovely Disgusting Idea

Dit is mijn eerste Yu-Gi-Oh! fic

Disclaimer: Niks in dit verhaal is van mij, op de mysterieuze vrouw na, alles is © Kazuki Takahashi.

----------------------------------

_True Love and Revenge_

**Hoofdstuk 1 – A lovely disgusting idea**  
  
Marik... Koning Marik... Een wrede koning die niet om zijn mensen geeft. Een koning van de duisternis, maar tevens van de wereld.  
Een koning die wordt gevreesd als het Schaduwrijk zelf.  
  
In het begin leek de koning nog normaal, aardig... Maar algauw kreeg zijn duistere zijde de overhand en werd het een marteling voor het volk. Hij vermoordde mensen, alleen voor zijn eigen plezier. Over en overnieuw. Heerlijk vond hij het om te zien hij de mensen leden onder zijn torn.  
  
Ons verhaal begint een paar maanden nadat Marik aan de macht is gekomen. Het is een normale dag, of in ieder geval, dat lijkt zo. De zon komt op, en voor vele mensen is de dag even angstig als de nacht, want je weet nooit wat er met je gaat gebeuren.  
  
Ook de koning staat op. Zonlicht straalt door het raam en wekt hem langzaam. De kamer van de koning is mooi ingericht, vele kostbare spullen staan er. Dat geld ook voor de Millenium staf, die op een tafeltje naast het bed ligt. Marik heeft, als hij opstaat, een goed humeur. Hij loopt naar het raam en kijkt naar de oranje zon die boven de muren van het paleis begint uit te komen. Het zou een mooie dag worden. Een mooie dag om nieuwe mensen te martelen. Marik lachte kwaadaardig.  
  
Een nieuw idee begon zijn hoofd in te kronkelen. Zijn grijns werd nog breder.  
Nog steeds grijnzend drukte hij op een knopje naast de deur en even later kwam er iemand binnen.  
  
Het was een stokoud mannetje, Ranni genaamd, de raadsheer van Marik. Het mannetje had een grote witte snor en een lange witte baard, waartussen nog net een klein streepje mond zichtbaar was.  
'Riep u, meneer,' vroeg hij.  
'Ja,' antwoordde Marik, 'ja, ik riep zeker.'  
'Waarom hebt u mij geroepen?' Vroeg Ranni.  
'Ik heb een geweldig nieuw kwaadaardig plan.' Gaf Marik als antwoord. Ook Ranni grijnsde nu kwaadaardig. Hij was even kwaadaardig als Marik, en het had niet veel uitgemaakt als hij koning was geworden.  
'Vertelt u het me?' vroeg Ranni.  
'Denk je dat ik je heb geroepen alleen om te zeggen dat ik een plan heb? Natuurlijk vertel ik het, idioot!'  
Ranni deinsde terug na deze opmerking.  
'Maar goed,' ging Marik verder, 'ik had het geweldige idee om een nieuw paleis te laten bouwen, door het volk zelf!' Hij lachte kwaadaardig. Ook aan Ranni was te zien dat het plan hem wel aanstond.  
'Ik wil dat je mijn mannen waarschuwt. Laat ze zoveel mogelijk mensen verzamelen. Aan het eind van de dag wil ik hier 500 mensen zien! Ga nu, en kom niet terug voor je de mannen hebt gewaarschuwd!'  
Vlug rende Ranni de kamer van de koning uit.  
Marik streek met zijn hand over de Millenium staf. ''Ja, dit plan was het beste dat hij had gehad,'' dacht hij. Maar wat Marik niet wist, was dat het plan wel eens zijn ondergang zou kunnen betekenen.

------------------------------------------------

Eerste hoofdstuk gedaan, nu de rest nog. Review alsjeblieft.. En ja, ik weet dat de eerste hoofdstukken kort zijn..


	2. The Men In Uniform

Een nieuw hoofdstuk! Deze is geloof ik iets langer dan het vorige hoofdstuk. Sorry dat de hoofdstukken zo kort zijn. Verder nog veel plezier met het lezen.

A/N: Heb nog last van een writers block, dus sorry als jullie lang moeten wachten.

White Angel Lais

'Blah' = Praten  
''Blah'' = Denken (waarschijnlijk)  
«Blah» = Terugblik

--------------------------

_True Love and Revenge_

**Hoofdstuk 2 – The men in uniform**  
  
'Yugi, vlug, waarschuw je vrienden,' riep Solomon, de grootvader van Yugi Moto.  
'Maar grootvader, en u dan?' riep Yugi terug.  
'Ga,' was het enige wat Solomon zei.  
Yugi liep de deur uit, op zoek naar zijn vrienden. Opzich leek hij een jaar of 12, maar in feite was hij 16, net 3 maanden. En verder, nou, zijn haar, het sprong er nogal uit naast dat van andere mensen. Het stond recht overeind en er waren 3 kleuren in verwerkt.  
''Als ik Joey, Tristan of Téa was, waar zou ik dan uithangen?'' vroeg hij zichzelf af. Tijd om daarover na te denken had hij niet, want daar aan de overkant stonden zijn vrienden. Vlug rende hij naar hen toe.  
'Yugi, wat is er?' vroeg Téa.  
'Marik.' Was het enige wat Yugi zei.  
Yugi's vrienden knikten begrijpend. Een dergelijke situatie was al zo vanzelfsprekend, dat het leek of de 'ophaaldiensten' er altijd waren geweest.  
Gevieren liepen ze naar Yugi's huis.  
  
_«Terugblik»  
  
'Wat moeten we doen?' vroeg Téa zich hardop af.  
'Mijn grootvader heeft zich hierop voorbereid,' antwoordde Yugi, 'hij heeft, nou ja, wat hij heeft weet ik niet, maar hij zei me dat het zou helpen.'  
Téa, Joey en Tristan kijken Yugi verward aan.  
'Ja, ik weet het zelf ook niet echt, dat zien we wel als we bij ons huis zijn.' Reageert Yugi.  
Ze lopen naar Yugi's huis, en daar staat Solomon, Yugi's grootvader, al op ze te wachten.  
'Volg mij maar,' zegt hij.  
Ze volgen hem en even later staan ze bij een trap die naar beneden leidt. Solomon loopt de trap af en ongeveer een halve minuut later staan ze voor een gesloten deur. Solomon opent de deur, en de vier vrienden gaan de kamer in. Is het wel een kamer?  
'Ik heb de kelder omgebouwd tot schuilplaats,' zegt Solomon, 'hier kunnen jullie je verbergen als het nodig is.'  
'Zullen ze de trap niet zien?' Vraagt Tristan.  
'Nee, dat zullen ze niet. Ik zal een (boeken)kast voor het trapgat plaatsen._

_«Einde Terugblik»_  
  
De herinnering aan de eerste keer in de kelder. Yugi dacht er liever niet aan terug. De angst was bijna in de kelder te proeven. Ze waren nu bij Yugi's huis en Solomon liet hen binnen. Als vanzelf liepen ze naar de trap waar de boekenkast voor stond. Joey en Tristan schoven hem opzij. Met zijn vieren liepen ze naar beneden, de duisternis in. Ze deden de deur open, en toen Yugi als laatste binnenkwam, deed Joey de deur dicht. Boven zich hoorden ze Solomon de boekenkast terug duwen. Gespannen gingen ze tegenover elkaar zitten. Elke keer weer vroeg ieder van hun zich af of ze het weer zouden redden, of misschien niet. Een lange tijd zaten ze zo. Opeens hoorden ze boven wat lawaai.  
'Ik ben bang,' zegt Téa.  
'Je hoeft niet bang te zijn, wij zijn bij je,' zegt Joey.  
Nadat Joey dit heeft gezegd, vliegt opeens de kelderdeur open. Twee mannen in soldatenkleding kwamen de ruimte binnen. Ze kijken rond en pakken dan, opeens, beidden een arm van Yugi vast.  
Ze pakken hem op als Joey opeens roept: 'Laat hem los!'  
De soldaten trekken zich hier niks van aan.  
'Neem mij in plaats van hem,' fluistert Joey als de mannen de trap oplopen.

**---------------------------------------**

En dit was hoofdstuk 2. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden. Review alsjeblieft.


	3. Meeting With A LookALike

Ik weet dat de hoofdstukken nogal kort zijn.. (Dat zijn ze inderdaad, ja) maar ze zullen snel langer worden. Veel leesplezier!  
Koibito

Diclaimer: Ik bezit en zal ook nooit YuGiOh bezitten. Het is nou eenmaal niet van mij. (Helaas)  
(I do not own and will never own YuGiOh)

_True Love and Revenge_

**Hoofdstuk 3 – Meeting with a look-a-like**

Het is warm. Te warm om buiten te zijn. Toch zijn er mensen buiten. Ze staan dicht op elkaar en lijken bang te zijn voor iets. Als we wat dichterbij komen, zien we zo'n vijf man telkens om de groep heenrennen. Even later voegen zich daar nog vijf man bij. De mannen rennen af en aan en brengen elke keer weer nieuwe mensen mee. De mensen lijken er niet echt blij mee te zijn dat ze mee moeten en verzetten zich zoveel ze kunnen. Dan trekt iets mijn aandacht, een jongen wordt meegenomen naar de groep, maar hij verzet zich op geen enkele manier. Het lijkt alsof hij wil bewijzen dat geweld niks oplost. Maar nog steeds word hij als vuil behandeld en tussen de menigte geduwd.

Opeens ontstaat er aan de oostzijde een oploopje. Verscheidene mensen lopen hard weg en ook binnen de groep is veel geduw en gedrang zichtbaar.

Yugi word meegenomen naar buiten, naar het plein, waar al veel mensen staan te wachten. Hij ziet de mensen om zich heen schreeuwen, duwen, trekken, huilen, maar ook ziet hij verdriet, woede en angst, veel angst. Hij wendt zijn hoofd van het afschuwelijke schouwspel af en voelt tranen van machteloosheid opkomen. Deze geluiden hoorden ze ook altijd in de kelder. Het was afschuwelijk, het gevoel van machteloosheid, deze mensen niet te kunnen helpen. Hij verzet zich niet tegen de soldaten, omdat hij weet dat het niet helpt. Ruw word hij de groep ingeduwd.

Opeens word het geschreeuw nog luider dan het al was. Door zijn lengte kan hij niet goed zien wat er aan de hand is. Het gedrang om hem heen word ook ruwer.

Dan komt er opeens een man uit het niets aanlopen en hij duwt Yugi opzij om erdoor te kunnen. Door de onverwachtheid van de duw verliest Yugi zijn evenwicht en valt op de grond. Hij trekt een pijnlijk gezicht en probeert weer op te staan. Een pijnscheut trekt door zijn enkel.

'Au!' Roept hij en valt weer op de grond.

'Gaat het?' Hoort hij iemand boven zijn hoofd zeggen. Hij kijkt omhoog en zijn mond valt open van verbazing. De gelijkenis tussen hem en de jongen voor hem is verbazingwekkend.

Hij pakt de uitgestoken hand van de jongen vast en komt overeind. Voorzichtig probeert hij of hij al op zijn voet kan staan. Zo gauw hij er wat gewicht op zet trekt er weer een pijnscheut doorheen. Vlug trekt hij zijn voet omhoog.

'Ik denk niet dat ik op mijn voet kan staan.' Zegt hij.

Dan word er opeens geroepen: 'Lopen!'

De stoet om hen heen komt in beweging. Iemand botst bijna tegen Yugi en werpt een woeste blik op de twee nog steeds stilstaande jongens.

'Laat me je helpen,' zegt de jongen en voordat Yugi iets kan zeggen zit hij al op zijn rug.

'Ik ben trouwens Yami. En wat is jouw naam?'

'Ik heet Yugi.'

1234567890

Einde hoofdstuk 3 Hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R.


End file.
